


Let’s hold hands and get lost together

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: Snapshots of Two Lives Entwined [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Greg tricks his genius lover and Mycroft needs to leave without his cup of tea.





	Let’s hold hands and get lost together

“Sorry I got us lost.” Sherlock mumbles, scowling.

“Speak up I can’t hear you.” Greg says, cupping his hand behind his ear for emphasis, his eyes twinkling.

“SORRY I got us lost!!” Sherlock yells, annoyed at having to apologize AND repeat.

“Hmm…what did I say about young horses run fast but old horses know the way……but never mind, it wasn’t too bad on the whole….the woods were lovely, we did have a picnic of sorts.”

“Yeah it was so much fun when I fell into the stream and those kids laughed their guts out before helping us and giving us biscuits.” Sherlock said, gritting his teeth.

“Hey don’t diss chocolate digestives! Britain is fueled by hobnobs and chocolate digestives!”

Sherlock just poked him in the belly. “You do know that metabolism reduces as age increases. Don’t grow fat on me.”

“You skinny bastard!” Greg said as he wrestled him down on the sofa and gave him a sloppy kiss. “Worried about handling my weight when I am on top of you like this?”

Sherlock shrieked in mock anger and tried to swat him away but Greg wasn’t having any of it.

He cuddled him and kissed him until he was breathless and laughing.

So it was that Mycroft found them tangled into a cuddled heap on the sofa, hair messed up and cushions all over the floor.

He stepped into the flat, immaculate as ever, leaning on his umbrella and asked Greg with a mild frown: “You got back so late. Did the satellite signal not work?”

At the same instant as Greg tried to shush him, Sherlock realized what he had said and pushed Greg off him and onto the floor.

“You …you…you had the new satellite phone?!! There was no reason for us to get lost! You…”And he picked up a cushion and whacked him.

“Oi watch it you! Yeah so what?” Greg laughed from the floor. “Even getting lost is fun when you are with me.”

As Sherlock was kneeling down to give him a kiss, Mycroft huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Looks like I better go to the Diogenes Club for my tea.” He was smiling as he left the flat and closed the door securely behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
